Love and Death
by Soska
Summary: 'Death is strange. Love is worse. But combined, they can be a tornado ripping through your life, with nothing to slow it down.' TRIS WILL NEVER DIE. That's all I will say about that. Reeeead. T because I'm scared


**Heyyyy. What's up. I haven't been on fanfiction in such a long time. I'm sooooo sorry. Here's a cookie. (::)(::)(::)(::) I came up with this story idea a long time ago. We'll see how it goes. Sorry if it's bad.**

Death is strange

Love is worse

But combined, they can be a tornado ripping through your life, with nothing to slow it down.

-oOo-

David slumped down in his chair, and behind him was something I never expected to see. My mother. She looked exactly as she did during the attack on Abnegation. Her shirt was still ripped where the bullets had hit her. The air around her shifted and shimmered. Almost as if she had an air of her own, and it was battling with the air in the room. Her face was pale and emotionless.

"M-mom?" I croaked out. She didn't respond. Every second I kept looking at her, the memories and emotions of the attack washed over me ten-fold. _You could have done more. It's your fault she's dead._

"Come, Beatrice," My mother said. It was her voice, but it wasn't entirely correct. Her facial muscles didn't move correctly. Like someone or something was using her as a speaker. Similar to when Marlene was on the roof of the Dauntless compound. But my mother didn't seem to be under a simulation.

"Come where?" My voice sounded weak even through my own ears. Once again she didn't reach her. It was almost as if my voice didn't even reach her.

"You're dying. There is no place for you here," _That stung, _"You need to come,"

"But what about Tobias? Caleb? Christina?" The thought of leaving them. The only people I've found comfort in the past year. It almost shatters my heart.

My mother sneered. "You are only a burden to them. You don't matter to them. You're better off dead."

"No. Lies," _But what if she's right?_ No. I love Tobias and he loves me. Christina is still my best friend. Caleb is still my brother.

"Listen to your moth-"

"You're not my mother! My mother never would've said that!"

"Beatrice," She said. Her voice rising steadily. "You have to come,"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," My voice deadly calm

"Beatrice-"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT MY MOM! SHE'S DEAD!"

She looked shocked. Like someone had shot her again. Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide open. Then, she smiled. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm so proud of you" And with that, she disappeared. I wanted to cry out to her, but something is off. As soon as she had disappeared, the pain in my abdomen disappeared. Like I had never been shot in the first place. I looked down to my stomach, but the bullet wounds were still there. I heard he door hiss behind me. I turned to find the horrified face of my brother.

"Beatrice!"

"Caleb, I'm fi-"

"Beatrice! Oh my God!" What was it with people ignoring me today? "Someone!" He called out into the hallway, "Someone! _Anyone! _Get help!" He ran down to me and put his arms around me. "God, Bea. What were you thinking?" His tears dripped onto my head, but something else was on my mind. His arms. _His arms. _I couldn't feel them around me.

"Caleb. Caleb, something's wrong." I tried to get his attention, but he made no move to signal that he heard me.

_Am I dead? _No. I'm still breathing. I can wiggle my toes. But I was getting scared. _What is going on? Someone help me. Please. _Right then, Cara burst into the room.

"Oh my God,"

"Go!" Caleb yelled. His voice ragged and raw with emotion. "Get help! Please" His voice cracking with every word.

When Cara left, I looked at Caleb's face. I grew up with that face. I remember him helping me up off the sidewalk when I tripped and scraped my knees as a child. I remember him scolding me when I wouldn't give my jump rope to another girl. Was Candor or Dauntless really the last memory that i would have with him? I tried to memorize every detail of his face right now. His gray eyes were brimmed with tears.

Wait...

Grey?

His eyes are green.

I quickly looked down at my hands. They were gray too. All the color was disappearing right in front of my eyes.

_Oh my God. Please. What is happening? I can't feel anything, I can't see any colors, and I just saw my dead mother. What is happening? Please! What is happening?!_

_What is happening?_

**Bam! How was that? I sincerely you got as much feels reading this as much as I got writing this. So drop a review and I might write another chapter.**


End file.
